BirthBash
by Kickin' Kori Anders
Summary: For Cara! Happy birth day! What happens when Pumbaa and the clan sets up a surprise birthday party for Timon? monkeys and bird poop!


Happy Birth day Cara! This one is for you!

Don't own lion king, nope, nadda, but I do own the lint in my pockets!

Pumbaa danced around in ovals around the huge wooden table that had Shiny presents, coconuts filled with their sweet, creamy milk and the most important thing of all…. Birthday Cake! Meekrats zoomed around Pumbaa, their arms all filled with decorations, water, party hats and giant leaves that would be used as shade. Ma has picked the perfect place to set up for Timba's surprise Birthday party; it was sunny, with soft soil and was nearby a pushing waterfall and a stream perfect for swimming in.

Meekrats hung up the balloons and a huge banner that declared: **Happy Birthday Timba!** But where was Timba you may ask? He was sent on an errand on the other side of the tropical paradise and he wouldn't be back for another hour or two. Plenty of time to prepare for his surprise party, and chillax, at least that's what everyone thought. They were all wrong.

"Gee, this is going to be fun!" Pumbaa joyfully yelled but no one was paying any attention because they were all too much in a rush; except for one person. Well… bird.

"Aw, shut up this whole idea is stupid. You should start the party without him," Pumbaa glanced up into the palm trees and saw a colorful toucan perched on a branch. He looked sleepless and he was glaring at the meekrats and Pumbaa. "Get the party over with so I can go back to my beauty sleep!"

"Sorry—"

"Look piggy, didn't you hear me before? I said shut up!" Pumbaa looked the toucan strait in the eyes and growled sternly "No." The bird cackled loud enough to startle the all of the meekrats enough to make them pause and stare.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" he cawed and a whistling sound could be heard in the distance. "Suckers!" He retreated and the sound got louder, causing the animals eyes to grow wider.. Then in the sky was a huge flock of toucans, blocking out the beating sun and cloudy sky.

"Take cover!" They scrambled to cover the cake and table just in time as a wave of bird poop coated the party and animals. " Ewww!" a baby meek rat said.

Later, after all of the animals had cleaned themselves with a rigorous bath; they moved the party to a more forested place so it provide more cover next time the birds tried to attack. There was still a small stream, but no river and sunlight dance through the tree's leaves. Pumbaa let out a sigh of relief, they still would be ready for the surprise part of the party and it seemed as if the toucans were not coming back.

The meek rat band that was suppose to play at the party tuned their instruments and started to play. Loudly, so loud that the ground shook from the sound vibrations. Some other meek rats swayed their hips as they prepared; even Ma did a little tango with herself. Pumbaa just plainly shook his booty.

They were so busy dancing, they didn't notice the monkey is until after they kicked the bongos away.

"Hey! What are you doing?' Ma scolded the gruff looking monkeys. They turned around and oly shivered slightly under Ma's glare. She was already irritated from the bird poop incident, she didn't need anything else except a good party.

"Your music was horrible! You Meek rats do everything wrong, why I—" The monkey's screech/ rant was interrupted by Ma's round house. The monkey fell into the dirt and wiped the spit from the corner of his mouth. "Monkeys, attack!"

And the battle started. Monkeys were scratched by meek rats while meek rats dodged the bananas tossed at them. The battle could be heard from all over the island, and even as Timon made his way back home, he heard it. There were crashed and bangs, thumps and squeals, and even a few " Ki-yay!"S. But them the yells died down and all was peaceful again, from what Timon could hear.

"I wonder what happened?" He crept to where he heard the battle and when he turned the corner, his mouth dropped open. There in the corner where frightened monkeys tied up with leaves stuffed in their mouths, a roast on a stick, a table with presents and cake and His meek rats family and Pumbaa. They all cheered surprise and rushed towards Timon scooping him up onto his shoulder and cheering.

"We have cake!" someone yelled.

"and presents!" another squealed.

"Don't forget roasted monkey!" Pumbaa cheered.

Yeah….. this was my first Lion King story. I am not a fan for the lion king, I made this for my best friend Cara for her birthday. Really, I looked up the characters on Wikipedia a couple nights ago, so please don't expect for me right something like this again.

KKA


End file.
